Chapters (Fire Emblem Fates)
List of Chapters in Fire Emblem Fates Shared Chapters *Prologue: Ties That Bind *Chapter 1: Nohr *Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari *Chapter 3: Journey Begins *Chapter 4: Hoshido *Chapter 5: Mother *Chapter 6: The Path is Yours Birthright Chapters *Chapter 6: In the White Light *Chapter 7: A Vow Upheld *Chapter 8: Fierce Winds *Chapter 9: Land of Gods *Chapter 10: Ninja Village *Chapter 11: To The Sea *Chapter 12: Dark Reunion *Chapter 13: Another Hope *Chapter 14: Light Scatters *Chapter 15: Wolfskin Peak *Chapter 16: Pleasure Palace *Chapter 17: Lost in the Ice *Chapter 18: Leo *Chapter 19: Rainbow Sage *Chapter 20: Fort Dragonfall *Chapter 21: The Burning Falls *Chapter 22: The Hidden Capital *Chapter 23: Camilla *Chapter 24: Tears of a Dragon *Chapter 25: Traitor Revealed *Chapter 26: Xander *Chapter 27: King Garon of Nohr *Endgame: Darkness Vanquished by Dawn Conquest Chapters *Chapter 6: Embrace the Dark *Chapter 7: A Dragon's Decree *Chapter 8: Cold Reception *Chapter 9: Another Trial *Chapter 10: Unhappy Reunion *Chapter 11: Rainbow Sage *Chapter 12: Bitter Intrigue *Chapter 13: Uprising *Chapter 14: Voice of Paradise *Chapter 15: The Black Pillar *Chapter 16: Invasion *Chapter 17: Den of Betrayal *Chapter 18: Black & White *Chapter 19: Kitsune Lair *Chapter 20: Winds of Change *Chapter 21: Eternal Stairway *Chapter 22: Sakura *Chapter 23: Possessed *Chapter 24: Hinoka *Chapter 25: Ryoma *Chapter 26: Treason *Chapter 27: The Empty King *Endgame: Night Breaks Through Revelation Chapters *Chapter 6: Into The Ground *Chapter 7: Unspeakable World *Chapter 8: Traitor's Brand *Chapter 9: Wanderer *Chapter 10: Voice of a God *Chapter 11: Mutual Enemies *Chapter 12: Frozen Sea *Chapter 13: A Lost Peace *Chapter 14: Orders *Chapter 15: Rainbow Sage *Chapter 16: White Flame *Chapter 17: Black Flame *Chapter 18: The Invisible Kingdom *Chapter 19: The Ruined City *Chapter 20: A Seed of Doubt *Chapter 21: The Way Forward *Chapter 22: Memories of Mother *Chapter 23: Kindred Shenmei *Chapter 24: A Face From Days Gone By *Chapter 25: The Return of the Demon Swordsman *Chapter 26: I Am The Invisible King *Chapter 27: The Result of Buried Madness *Endgame: Invisible Dragon Anankos Paralogue Chapters All Routes: *Paralogue 1: Tragic Start *Paralogue 2: Dragon Blood *Paralogue 3: Surprise Duet *Paralogue 4: Fight or Flight *Paralogue 5: Bold Approach *Paralogue 6: Herbal Remedy Birthright: *Paralogue 7: Father & Liege *Paralogue 8: A Great Hunt *Paralogue 9: Saizo vs. Saizo *Paralogue 10: Hunter & Prey *Paralogue 11: Middle of Love and Hatred *Paralogue 12: Things that Disturb Sleep *Paralogue 13: Truly Talented *Paralogue 14: After the End Conquest: *Paralogue 15: Hidden Determination *Paralogue 16: Imprisoned Prince *Paralogue 17: Two Defenders *Paralogue 18: Nutty Family *Paralogue 19: Great Heroism *Paralogue 20: The Strongest Ultimate Tome *Paralogue 21: A Smile Amid Crisis *Paralogue 22: Abrupt Clash Xenologue Chapters * Xenologue 1: Before Awakening * Xenologue 2: Beach Brawl * Xenologue 3: Boo Camp * Xenologue 4: Museum Melee * Xenologue 5: Ghostly Gold * Xenologue 6: Royal Royale * Xenologue 7: Hidden Truths 1 * Xenologue 8: Hidden Truth 2 * Xenologue 9: Vanguard Dawn * Xenologue 10: Anna on the Run * Xenologue 11: Ballistician Blitz * Xenologue 12: A Gift from Anna * Xenologue 13: Witches' Trial * Category:Lists